Happily Ever After
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Brooke and Peyton embark on a new adventure together after Luke's failed wedding. - fluffy Breyton AU from season 5


**To Rachael because of reasons. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. **

* * *

><p><em> Ever After was mine...<br>-Marianas Trench_

* * *

><p>"I want to have a baby."<p>

"With me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh... Okay."

–

A month passes by quiet and quick, sneaking away from them as they dive into the binder of donors that Brooke brings home one night after a visit to a clinic. She's on her second glass of wine and ruining her eyesight as she reads the stats for donor 157 for the hundredth time when the brunette rushes in with a slam of the front door. "Sawyer, I found our baby."

"You do know black market means illegal, right," she teased as she tossed the binder on the coffee table.

"You're hilarious, Peyton." Brooke pulled her phone from her pocket and thumbed through things until she found the picture she was looking for, thrusting it into the blond's face. "Her name is Sam and she's seventeen."

"I don't think seventeen constitutes a baby."

"She's not the baby, chuckles. She's having a baby. A baby she can't care for and, well, I may have talked her into considering us."

"Brooke," Peyton breathed her name like a prayer. "What if she changes her mind? I don't want your heart to get broke."

"There's going to be adoption lawyers and things involved, we'll get it all legally squared away and if she decides to keep the baby... well, then it wasn't meant to be ours." Brooke reached out and tucked a curl behind Peyton's ear. "But she wants to meet with us. We could be getting our baby, P. Sawyer."

Peyton leans forward, her head resting gently against Brooke's abdomen and sighing as the standing woman sinks her hand into the mess of curls. "Are you sure this is the road we want to take?"

"Yes. Are you still in this? I won't hate you if you back out."

Peyton lifted her head just enough to look her best friend in the eye. "Not backing out. How do we get the ball rolling on this?"

"I've got it covered."

She smiled. "What do you need me for again?"

"To hold my hand," Brooke said as she dropped a kiss to her forehead. "Keep me sane. To raise this baby with me."

"C'mere," Peyton ordered with a tug on her hand. She pulled the brunette onto her lap and wrapped both arms around her. "Does this mean I don't have to read about sperm anymore?"

"I believe so." Brooke turned her head and snagged a quick kiss. "I love you, Peyton Sawyer."

"I love you, Brooke Davis."

–

Six months later and the thundering of tiny feet down the hospital corridor pulled Brooke Davis from her coffee and she smiled at the sight of her godson. She managed to place her coffee safely out of reach before catching Jamie Scott and his fluttering red cape in her arms, pulling him onto her lap and covering his face with kisses. "To what do I owe this honor, mister?"

"Mama had to work but I told Uncle Luke that we should come meet my new cousin," he told her thoughtfully. "Is she here yet?"

"Not yet," Brooke told him softly. "I'm just taking a break while Aunt Peyton is in with Sam."

Jamie huffed. "Is it gonna be much longer? Uncle Luke said we couldn't be 'intruvise'."

"Intrusive?"

"Yeah. That."

Brooke chuckled. "You are not an unwelcomed intrusion Jamie Scott."

Luke came around the corner then and Jamie tried to hide in her side as his uncle shot him a slight glare. "Hey Brooke. Sorry; he got away from me in the gift shop. I know you guys said no visitors at the hospital but have you ever tried to deny J Luke anything?"

"I'm pretty sure Haley is the only one who can," Brooke told him with a shrug. "It's okay. The Scott boys are always welcome." She dug into her pocket and pulled out some change. "Hey Jamie. Why don't you go to the vending machine over there and pick out a candy bar."

"Really? Thanks Aunt Brooke!" The five year old took the change from her and slid off her lap, sprinting down to the end of the hall to where the vending machine sat.

Luke took the seat next to her and dropped a kiss to her forehead. "How ya doin' there, mom?"

"I'm a nervous wreck," she confessed. "Peyton told me to go get coffee because I was making Sam nuts."

"It's going to be fine," he promised. "You and Peyton are going to be such great parents."

"Thanks," she told him with a smile and knocked her knee against his. "You and Haley thinkin' about adding to the brood?"

"God no," he was quick to answer. "Maybe someday but right now? Her divorce is barely final. I'm not even a year out from a failed wedding. And we have Jamie. What more could we need?"

"I'm so glad you guys are finally together," Brooke confessed. "It's always been you two against the world."

"Just like it's always been Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer against the world."

She grinned. "I really love her, Luke. Like I'm crazy stupid in love with her."

"Tell me something I don't know."

She shoved his shoulder and was about to retort when Peyton's head peeked out through the swinging double doors. "Brooke? It's go time."

"Oh god," Brooke whispered.

"Go meet your daughter," Luke told her before smiling at the blond. "Congratulations, mama."

Peyton grinned. "Thanks, Luke."

Her hand found Peyton's, lacing their fingers together as they rushed down the corridor to the delivery room where Sam had been moved as the action had picked up. They stood close by, watching with a fusion of horror and absolute wonder as the tiny teenager gave birth to their daughter. And when the tiny lungs began to wail, tears fell from both their eyes.

The nurse placed the squirming baby in Peyton's arms and she let of a shaky breath as she let a finger trail over her daughter's hand. "Hello. Hi. I'm your mama. And this is your mommy. We love you so much."

"Sawyer," Brooke breathed her daughter's name. "Sawyer Elizabeth Davis, welcome to the world."

"Brooke," her voice broke. "Are you sure?"

"I am."

Peyton leaned forward and kissed her, their daughter sandwiched between them. Ellie's words came back to her as she pulled away from the kiss and she turned to the teenager in the bed. "Sam, do you want to hold her?"

The raven haired girl shook her head. "No... Thank you. She was never mine. She's always been meant to be yours and holding her... No. Thanks."

"Thank you," she told her through a fresh round of tears. "For trusting us with her."

As the girl was wheeled to a recovery room, the mothers were directed to the nursery with their daughter. They stood over her; with every breath, every movement, they gasped in wonder and delight. Brooke looked over at her girlfriend when she finally managed to tear her eyes away from their daughter. "Hey Peyton?"

"Yeah," she asked as Sawyer curled a hand around her finger and she glanced up at the brunette.

She wet her lips, teeth sinking into the lower one for just a moment. "Marry me?"

"Are.. are you sure?"

Brooke nodded. "I've been sure since forever, Peyton. We're meant to be together and now we have this family. Let's make it official. Marry me?"

"Yes." Once more she leaned over her daughter to kiss her. "I'll marry you, Brooke Davis."


End file.
